Les NCIS
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Basically, what happens when NCIS and The L Word are fused together. Kate's past is with The L Word. Many different ships, femslash and het.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, I had this idea come to me suddenly, but that was months ago. I'm finally uploading it, but in pieces. Anyway, tell me what you think. And I hope you stay for more! =].**

* * *

The morning in the NCIS bullpen was filled the sharp clicking sound of fingers quickly typing away on keyboards. It was 1030 and the team did not have an active case, so they were going over old cold cases for Pacci.

The comfortable silence was broken as Gibbs' phone began to ring. The team looked up in anticipation. "Got it." Gibbs hung up.

"Grab your gear."

They arrive later at a nightclub, and Tony is the first to speak.

"Boss…is this a?"

"Yes DiNozzo, and I believe that this should cause no distraction in you doing your job, am I correct?"

"Of course Boss." Tony and Gibbs walk to where the police were huddled.

McGee stood puzzled, carrying most of the equipment while Kate rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand."

"McGee, this is a lesbian nightclub." She followed Gibbs and DiNozzo while McGee stood still, realizing all that the day would entail.

"Special Agent Gibbs. We have identified her as a Tasha Williams. She is a captain- Army National Guard."

"Army National Guard?"

"Yes. We noticed this carving put in her forehead is the same that has been placed in many female Navy lieutenants. We thought we would let NCIS continue the investigation."

"I wasn't aware we were doing an investigation with this M.O."

"It stopped three years ago. I was new then, but I remember it well. The team didn't solve it so it became a cold case."

Gibbs began clicking away with his PDA, which Kate taught him to use in their spare time.

"How did you identify her?"

"We haven't disturbed the body if that's what you're wondering. Her I.D. was a few feet from the body. The money is still there, so it wasn't a mugging."

"Alright." He turned to his team. "Kate, snap and sketch. DiNozzo, bag and tag. McGee. Mark off a perimeter and get the info of the women who found the body."

McGee nodded and began to walk to the women when DiNozzo's hand stopped him.

"Boss, don't you think you maybe I would be better-" Gibbs turns to give him 'the stare', and he lets go of McGee. "Never mind."

"Gibbs." Kate's voice rang out as she leaned in closer to the Captain's face.

"Yea Kate?" She handed Gibbs the wallet, which had blood splatters over it, slightly wiped away over the photo by Kate's thumb.

"This isn't Tasha Williams."

* * *

**A/N2- Please review and let me know if I should continue to upload.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Chapter 2, finally. Sorry I haven't uploaded. Been taking care of a friend for a while. Anyway, for the sake of the story, pretend The L Word takes place on the East Coast, not West. =]. I realize I could have sent the whole team to Cali due to some huge case that the Director wants them to do, but look at how simple it is to just... simply pretend. =]. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs, Kate, and DiNozzo drove to the address for the real Captain Williams. They knocked on the door and a bubbly blonde answered.

"Hello, can I help you…you! Oh my God, Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Alice!" The girls shrieked with joy and quickly wrapped their arms around each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work with NCIS." She noticed Gibbs' expression and quickly became more professional. "We have some questions we need to ask you, may we come in?"

"Oh yes. Of course."

They walked in to the living room.

"Please, have a seat." Gibbs and DiNozzo each took a recliner, Kate next to her friend, Alice, on the couch. "So, what can I do for you Mr…?"

"It's Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and you obviously know Todd."

"Todd. Since when did you get so professional?" She nudged Kate jokingly.

"Gibbs, this is Alice Pieszecki. Her and I go way back. Alice. Does a Captain Williams live here? I understand the rules about the military, but we need to know to a full extent your relationship with her."

Alice looked into Kate's sincere eyes and sighed.

"Yes, she lives here. Uh, well, I'm sure you guessed that her and I are together, to put it lightly, romantically. Umm…well shit, Kate, you understand."

Kate blushed a little and tried to ignore the looks she was now receiving from her colleagues.

"When is the last time you saw Captain Williams?"

"Hm. About an hour ago. She was heading to The Planet. She left her wallet there last night. Why?"

"We found her wallet next to a dead Jane Doe. We thought the Jane Doe was actually Captain Williams at first." Gibbs piped in.

"What? Why would. Oh shit."

"What Alice?" Kate put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"What did the 'Jane Doe' look like?"

"She looked very similar to Captain Williams."

"I knew it. Crazy bitch." She muttered under her breath, but still quite audible. "That's Amber Bledel. She's obsessed with trying to be Tasha. She's in love with me."

"We don't know the connection for Amber's death, so we would like it if you and Tasha would come to our headquarters for temporary protective custody, just until we get this sorted out."

"Oh, yea. That's fine. I understand."

"If you could pack a few items of clothing and be ready in five, we'll take you now and pick up Tasha."

Alice left the room to pack when DiNozzo finally broke the silence.

"So…Katie, how do you know the lovely Alice? Is there something we don't know about you?"

"Shut up DiNozzo."

"Kate…what is that?" Gibbs can't help the interest he sees in a large board with a web of names on it.

Kate begins to laugh. "Gibbs, that is 'The Chart'. It's a web of the relationships among the lesbian community. It shows how everyone is connected by sex."

Gibbs' and DiNozzo's eyes quickly widened. Then, DiNozzo grinned, jumped up and began reading the chart.

"Well Shane is quite popular I see. And Alice's name is pretty large on here as well. K.T.? I wonder what that can stand for. And it's connected to Shane and Bette as well."

"DiNozzo." Kate and Gibbs call out in unison.

"Sorry."

Gibbs looked over to Kate, though he doesn't say anything, he is just as curious as, if not more than, Tony.

* * *

**A/N2- Please review. =].**


End file.
